


100 Acre Life

by Sugilite



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: Poem about each of the characters and the life lessons they may teach. Enjoy!





	100 Acre Life

_**Eeyore** _

Smile through the sadness

And walk through the dark

Speak your mind 

 

_**Tigger** _

Bounce over the bumps

Giggle through the pain

Show curiosity

 

_**Piglet** _

Face your greatest fears

Stick with your friends

Stay determined

 

_**Owl** _

Teach others from your experiences 

Continue to learn

Be wise

 

_**Kanga** _

Be compassionate towards others

Protect loved ones

Be kind

 

_**Roo** _

Have child-like wonder

Feed your nostalgia

Be yourself

 

_**Rabbit** _

Keep your independence 

Embrace what you have

Be strict

 

_**Gopher** _

Explore other options 

Report exciting news

Travel the unknown

 

_**Winnie** _

Love who you are

Take on challenges

Brainstorm

 

_**Christopher Robin** _

March through life

Taking all challenges and facing them head on

Be bold and brave

Yet careful

Mind your surroundings and know yourself

You will march on. 

  
  
  



End file.
